This project will generate well-characterized high-affinity renewable rabbit monoclonal antibodies for use in targeted proteomic studies for the cancer, as well as other, research communities. These antibodies will enable large increases in sensitivity of protein detection assays by more than 1000-fold. We will generate high-affinity recombinant rabbit monoclonal antibodies to target peptides using a novel immunogen, clone these through unique protein and RNA sequence technology and provide reconstituted high quality antibodies in terms of affinity, specificity and use, to increase bioassay performance. Our team at OriGene and Dr. Moritz at the Institute for Systems Biology provides the best experts in antibody production and targeted proteomic assays. We anticipate that in Phase II, we will develop new rabbit monoclonal antibodies against 100 proteotypic peptides targets. These antibodies will be supplied to the cancer proteomic research community for evaluation and testing and will have broad applications in the development of novel cancer specific diagnostic tests previously unattainable.